The subject matter disclosed herein relates to bags, typically formed from a plastic material and utilized for trash or other refuse.
A typical bag utilized for purposes such as trash or refuse disposal and/or material storage, is formed from a plastic or polymer material. Such bags have various features and configurations for closure and or handling of the bag. On type of such bag is a drawstring closure bag. A drawstring closure bag has a sleeve formed in the bag containing a drawstring, with access to the drawstring provided by openings n the sleeve. When desired, drawstring is pulled from the openings and utilized to lift or carry the bag, and/or may be knotted to close the bag opening.
Another type of such bag is referred to as a flap tie bag. Flap tie bags have their opening at least partially defined by a number or protrusions or flaps. To close the bag opening, flaps at opposing sides of the bag opening may be knotted together. Flap configurations, however, often make knotting of the flaps difficult, and often result in a closure of the bag that is not optimally secure. Further, a typical flap tie bag does not provide effective means for lifting and/or carrying the bag.